Cause and Effect
by T'lee Kenobi
Summary: A dead master. A lost padawan. Can Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan help? Pre-TPM. *UPDATED*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. But I do own both Teevea Lyn and Tallin Starn.

Authors Note: This first part is just an introduction into the actual story.

Teevea took a step back and hit a wall. There was no where to go. Would this be her last stand? Of course not. She smiled to herself as she jumped up and grabbed the old hanging light. She used it to swing over her pursuers. She then dropped lightly to the floor. Luckily she had been raised here in Corascaunts underworld. Her long hair bounced on her shoulders as she ran toward a wall. Teevea hit a button hidden in the wall. A door then opened that had not been there before. She slide through the door into a duly lit hallway. The door shut, her attackers could no longer get to her. She walked through the winding underground tunnel until she emerged on the surface. Teevea looked around trying to look disconnected. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Teevea looked up to see the middle aged man that had caught her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Four" Teevea replied holding up as many fingers.

His second question was "What is your name?"

"Teevea Lyn"

Then he said, "I am Mace Windu. I am a Jedi from the temple. I've come to take you there."

So he took the little girl to the temple and sent her to be settled in among her peers. The little four year old was unsure what to do. Teevea's instincts were that of anyone born in the underworld of Corascaunt. And now they were telling her she had Jedi potential. Where did these people get their notions? The daughter of a bar owner on her way to becoming a Jedi. 

***********

Several years later…

Teevea had spent most of her life in the Jedi Temple. She was now a forerunner for becoming a pad wan , but she would be to old to begin the training. 

She looked into the eyes of JedI Master Starn, neither spoke. He had spent the day viewing many of the temples best students. He was probably her last chance at becoming a knight. 

"Would you consider being my pad wan learner? I watched your duel and noted you take defense a good deal of the time. And you excel in your studies." he said.

"I would be delighted to accept, Master Starn." That was Teevea's answer the only on she could give.

She allowed a humbly satisfied smile touch her lips, but did not let it remain.

"We are to head for Clis in the morning, be ready." With that he left the room and Teevea ran off to tell her friends of her up coming mission.


	2. Evil Doth Come

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapters.

****

Part One

Evil Doth Come

Now…

Teevea looked down just in time to see her master being taken down by a blaster bolt. She new he was dead. Soon their attacker would come after her.

The bounty hunter jumped up onto the catwalk that Teevea was running across. He drew his blaster and started to aim it at her but Teevea's lightsaber was already in her hands. She deflected shot after shot of blaster fire. Finally the felling that she could last no longer began to creep up on her. Fortunately her luck held out, the blasters charge was gone making the weapon useless.

Choosing a new plan of attack he jumped at her, be he did not catch her off guard. This allowed her to shrug off his ineffective attack.. He fell to the catwalk floor with a resounding bang. After hitting the bottom of the catwalk he drew a force pike from his jacket pocket. Teevea moved to a defensive position lightsaber still in hand. He struck her lightsaber with the force pike even as she gathered the Force around her to pluck the force pike from his hand. While doing this she struck down with the lightsaber taking off one of his arms. He fell followed by the force pike which landed in his chest.

*****

She contacted the Jedi council from the room she had been staying in. She informed them of the bounty hunter, her masters death, and her reaction. She had killed the bounty hunter. The council informed her that killing the bounty hunter was the only thing she could have done. They then said that a master and his padawan would be sent to bring her back to the temple to complete her training.

Even after speaking to the council member she could not find sleep. She could only think of having killed that man and of watching her master die. She was angry because the bounty hunter a severed the connection between master and apprentice. She feared she had killed him out of anger, yet she knew it was self defense. Soon she would be off this disgusting planet and that knowledge helped her a little.


	3. Apprentice Retrieval

****

Part 2

Apprentice Retrieval

Qui-Gon turned from the comm unit and said, "We have a new mission."

Obi-Wan knew their missions changed often. "What is our new mission?" he asked.

Qui-Gon answered by saying, " We are to go to the planet Clis. Once there we must retrieve Teevea Lyn. She is a Jedi apprentice, slightly younger than you and her master has been killed. She is to be taken back to the temple to finish training."

Obi-Wan didn't speak for a while but when he did he said, "This must b a very difficult time for her. I would hate to loose my master."

Qui-Gon looked at the obedient Obi-Wan and knew having such a loyal padawan was a treasure.

*****

Teevea bolted up in her bed. Cold sweat had soaked her night shirt. For the first time in her life she was scared. She was afraid of being lonely. The tears came, that evil man she thought how could he put me through this? The emotional stress alone was enough to drive one crazy. It was taking all her Jedi abilities just to hold on to her sanity.

She rose from the bed and got a glass of water. She sat down at the table, then touched the holo cube lying there. The image of Tallin Starn sprang up in front of her. She smiled at it as she grabbed the smooth silver colored stone that hung from a chain around her neck. The stone held dark purple swirls. It had been the gift given to her by her master on her thirteenth birthday. That seemed like an eternity ago.

She would have to move on, got on with her life. Anyway tomorrow the Jedi would come and take her to the temple. She would make Master Starn proud.

Suddenly a mirage like figure sprang into being beside the table. It was Tallin Starn. The glittering image spoke, "You must keep with your training. Remember I am one with the Force now. I shall always be here for you." Then he disappeared.

A tear streaked down her check as she said, "Consider it done, Master."

She knew he heard what she said. Somehow things seemed slightly better than before. Perhaps things would get better for her, maybe even a lot better. At least she hoped so.


	4. Arrival

****

Part 3

Arrival

The door chime sounded and Teevea went to answer it. The door slid open to reveal two humanoids both covered by brown cloaks. Simultaneously they drew back the hoods of their cloaks. In doing this they revealed an older man with long hair and a beard and a younger man with a long braid down his back, an apprentices braid. They must be the Jedi.

She opened her mouth to greet them, but stopped as a blaster bolt whizzed through the door past her head.

"Hurry get in here." Teevea said loudly.

The two Jedi hurried into the room. After they got through the door she sealed it tightly.

"I'm very glad to see you. They've been out there for the past two days. All of them are trying to get a shot off in my direction." she said to explain the scene in the hall.

"Why isn't the owner doing anything about it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Before Qui-Gon could answer Teevea did, "This place is seething with villains scum. Some one has paid the owner enough to let them sit out there but not enough to let them in the door."

Qui-Gon looked at her urging her to continue her explanation. Taking the hint she said, "Anyway if he let them in the local authorities would be on him. In the end he would loose more that he could gain."

"Yes, quite true." Qui-Gon said. It seemed odd that he wasn't explaining the circumstances to the two youth. 

"If you leave your cloaks undrawn you should be able to leave trough the door safely. Here are some credits to cover the bill, please pay it on the way out if you don't mind. I'll meet you at a place called The Rain Star is a café not far from here."

"How will you be leaving?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Don't ask, just go." she said.


	5. Leaving

****

Part 4

Leaving

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been sitting in the café for a half hour. Obi-Wan was beginning to wonder if the girl had made it out of the hotel. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not see the young woman walk in. Upon entering she looked around the room. She soon found the Jedi and walked toward them.

"Sorry I'm late," she said with a smile.

"What kept you?" asked Qui-Gon.

Her face went strait as she said, " One of the bounty hunters was waiting in the ally. His shot almost hit the target."

"Now that you're here we can get going. The space port is not far from here, only a few minutes walk," said Qui-Gon.

But Teevea was not ready to go yet. "Master Qui-Gon," she began, "I would like to tell you something…Master Starn and myself came here nearly five years ago to bring peace. Now at the of the mission actions are being taken. But the members of the former government are no longer letting Clis change. They sent the bounty hunters hoping that killing the Jedi would kill the democracy."

Qui-Gon eyed the youth, he had not been informed of all this. He had never heard of a bounty on the head of a Jedi. He replied to her statement in the best way he knew how. "Teevea we cannot control the government of a planet. As we leave today you can only hope for the best. I believe once you leave the attacks on your life will cease. Now lets get going."

Teevea was satisfied with what he said and did not halt their progress anymore.

*****

Like Qui-Gon had said it did not take long to get to their transport. As they boarded the ship Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan to take Teevea and get seated while he talked to the captain. Obi-Wan did as his master instructed. Teevea sat down and Obi-Wan to the seat beside her.

"How did he die?" Obi-Wan asked.

She looked up at him and said, "The first bounty hunter killed him," then softer, "I killed the bounty hunter."

Obi-Wan stayed quite so Teevea went on, "I had to do it. If I hadn't I'd be dead too."

"Slow down you don't have to explain. I understand."

Slowly she looked at Obi-Wan. Of course he would understand he was a padawan just like her. She decided she could talk to him, she trusted him. She would definitely enjoy his company now for she did know if their paths would cross again. As her thoughts concluded he reached over and touched her hand.

"Thank you," she said as he removed it.

Then Qui-Gon walked in, "We'll be lifting off soon."

He sat down across from the youths. They had barely made it to hyperspace when the captain asked Qui-Gon to receive an incoming transmission from the Jedi temple.


	6. Change of Plans

****

Part 5

Change of Plans

It was not long before Qui-Gon returned. He returned with information. Taking the seat he had occupied before he said, "It seems there are problems on Dantooine. They have asked for the help of the Jedi. We are the closet so the council has asked us to settle the dispute."

"How much do we know?" asked Teevea.

"As much as can be expected in this sort of situation. We know it's a political fued regarding the fairness of the election. That's about it." said Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan glanced up and said, "Which side asked for the aid of the Jedi?"

"The people," Qui-Gon answered. 

"That makes things a little easier." commented Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon drew a blank at his padawans statement. "Of course," Teevea began excitedly, "We can assist the voters in many ways and they'll trust us because they called for us."

Qui-Gon understood where she was coming from but he still had his doubts. "What about the government there could be conflicts with them." They were back at square one.

It was then that Qui-Gon noticed how tired his young companions were. He told them to go get some sleep and pointed them in the direction of the sleeping area.

******

Obi-Wan climbed into one of the chambers many bunks and shut his eyes. Teevea on the other hand sat down in a chair toward the center of the room and began reading a data card from a nearby table. They had five hours to relax.

Obi-Wan began to stir and said, "Don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I don't want to face the nightmares again," she said. 

"Get over here." She looked at him and complied. He pulled the young woman into his arms. "You can sleep now. You'll be safe." Then she fell asleep, she felt safe.


	7. Dantooine

****

Part 6

Dantooine

They arrived on Dantooine shortly after the youth awoke. It was midday on planet and the temperature was warm. The exited the transport, there was no one there to meet them. Unsure what to think the trio walked on into the city. The city was quite, almost to quite. Teevea and Obi-Wan looked around trying to find answers. They followed Qui-Gon but when they looked up he was gone. Teevea and Obi-Wan looked at each other quite perplexed. Where did Qui-Gon go?

At that moment someone approached them, he was a human local. He spoke saying, "You must come with me."

"Who are you?" Teevea asked.

"I am Malite, leader of the people." He replied.

No one spoke for a moment so Malite continued. "You are the Jedi, are you not?"

"That we are. Do you know where Qui-Gon is?" Obi-Wan asked.

Malite gave him a questioning look before saying, "Who is Qui-Gon?"

Teevea spoke before Obi-Wan could even open his mouth, "He is the JedIi Master that came with us."

"I don't know anything about him, but I do wish to know about the two of you." said Malite. 

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's apprentice and this is Teevea Lyn, a fellow Jedi." he said with great pride.

They walked down the street as Malite apprised them to the situation. It was worse then they had believed. Some type of total war had broke out between the government and the voters. Finally they arrived at their destination. It was a small stone house on the outskirts of the city. 

This is my home," Malite explained, "My door is opened to you, please stay."

Teevea spoke at this, "We would be delighted to stay here."

`Malite quickly showed them around the house and concluded the tour saying, "This is my guest room, you may sleep in here. I'm sorry about the close quarters we can place a pallet in the floor."

"The room is fine. We're both adults, we won't need the pallet." Obi-Wan said while eyeing the room. 

"Make yourselves comfortable." Malite said as he left.

Teevea slide her bag off her shoulder and to the floor. Obi-Wan did the same, "We need to find Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan blurted as his bag reached the floor.

"Obi-Wan we have a mission here that must remain first in our minds. These people and the Jedi council members are counting on us." Teevea remarked.

Obi-Wan looked at her knowing she would soon be a knight, she deserved it. She was definitely dedicated to achieving a goal. He wished he was more like her. "It just seems like he's the key to success." he said giving one final try.

She looked him in the eye and took one of his hands into both of hers and said, "It's not the failure of the mission, Obi-Wan. You see Qui-Gon's disappearance as personal failure. You haven't failed until you give up. Always remember that. He's not always going to be there for you." she smiled then added. "I'll try to be there."

He returned the smile and added a passionate kiss. How did she know exactly what to say? 


	8. The Government

****

Part 7

The Government

After being suddenly pulled from the street Qui-Gon had been taken to a basement in the older part of the city. Some one stepped from the shadows on the outskirts of the room. A tall, graying man wearing a royal blue tunic.

"I am Legon, assistant to the high office of Dantooine. I fear you have heard only a portion of what has happened here. We received word that the people were unhappy and that they had asked the Jedi for help. This is not true, the election is fair, but now they've decided to destroy the government and let anarchy rein."

Qui-Gon looked at the man, but decided to remain silent. Minutes later he began to speak saying, "So you want my help. And how would I provide assistance?"

"By helping to make peace between our government and its people." the assistant said. He followed this with a question, "What are you called?"

"I am Qui-Gon Ginn and yes I will help you." 

"Qui-Gon, feel free to roam the property." he clapped his hands and a young woman appeared dressed as house staff. "Alica will show you around."

As Qui-Gon stood he wondered what had happened to Obi-Wan and Teevea. They would be fine, right? They could take care of themselves, at least he hoped so. He followed Alica out the door. "Peace to disorder." he mumbled to himself.

A/N: Opps really short oh well that's life.


	9. The Conference

****

Part 8

The Conference

Not long after the Jedi arrived a peace summit was put together. Once the plan was in place the preparations did not take long. Each side choose one delegate but names had not been released.

On the day of the conference the hall was a buzz with groups wishing to watch. Soon the summit began. The Supreme Leader and Malite both entered and took their places. They were followed by their party's delegate. Representing the government was none other then Qui-Gon Ginn and the people choose Obi-Wan Kenobi. They took their place on two raised platforms in the center of the room. Then the courts of the political leaders entered. Teevea was seated beside Malite, her attention focused on Obi-Wan.

The representatives looked at each other. The supreme leader walked to Malites dais. As he stood they each took one of Teevea's arms. Together they escorted her to the central balcony then returned to their seats. Both sides had secretly agreed to allow the young Jedi to mediate the dispute.

Master and apprentice stared at each other until their gaze was broken by Teevea's sing song voice saying. "I will now entertain comments on the view points of the government concerning the current issue."

Taking his cue Qui-Gon began his narrative which was centered around the people placing false acquisitions upon the heads of their leaders. 

The female Jedi gave a bowed head gesture to her fellow pad wan while saying, "Now I shall hear the opinion of the people."

These words caused Obi-Wan to launch into a short speech on corrupting governments and the rising number of bureaucrats. 

Teevea turned the issue over in her head. How would she help to solve the problems? She wanted to agree with Qui-Gon because she admired him. Then their was Obi-Wan whom she adored.

She then decided that more information would be needed. "Representative Ginn please present any proof you have to prove your statements are true."

"Planetary officials do everything in their power to help them. They only have their best interests in mind." Qui-Gon replied.

Turning to Obi-Wan she asked, "What is your proof?"

"I have transcripts of testimonials from various people saying they were threatened into voting a certain way. In some cases it was reported that the data screens would not allow votes for certain individuals."

She took in the hall with one sweeping gaze before saying, " As always I wish to place a compromise where the gap widens."

Teevea looked to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon for agreement when they gave their signs she looked to Malite and the Supreme ruler to ensure they had no arguments.

"I propose the elections are held again. This time one person appointed by Malite and another by the supreme ruler shall be present at each voting station. Also Malite and one of the supreme rulers advisors will check each of the cities data screens."

Both representatives turned to their respective leaders. They spoke in hushed tones for several minutes listing pros and cons.

Qui-Gon returned to his position first and said, "We agree." Soon Obi-Wan gave a near identical performance.


	10. A Time to Go

****

Part 9

A Time to Go

It was late when the meeting ended, the streets were dark when three cloaked figures reunited. The smallest and only female in the group stood between the master and the apprentice almost fearing the pending conversation. Yet the rebuke for the actions of the two youth never came. Instead the elder of the group embraced the you man, nothing said about the last few weeks.

As soon as they could the group boarded a starship to return to Corascaunt.

*****

"it will be a few hours till we reach Corascaunt." Obi-Wan said from behind Teevea.

She turned around and smiled at him, "I can't say I liked the situation that brought us together but I am glad to have met you."

"I agree." he said his voice becoming merrier as the conversation progressed.

Their conversation soon became one filled with laughter and mirth. Before either new time had passed they found themselves moments away from Corascaunt.

"So I guess this is it." Teevea said. The fact that she did not want to leave was written on her face.

"Yea, guess so." Obi-Wan said with the same dishearten expression as his companion.

With a great deal of uncertainty he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He tipped her head up and kissed her. The kiss was pure and innocent. They broke apart and inhaled deeply. Teevea looked at him and smiled.

They both heard Qui-Gon call for them. The pair picked up their bags and began to disembark. Obi-Wan walked down the ramp first then turned back and extended his had to the only remaining person. Teevea took the offered hand and gave the owner one last smile before falling into the more stoic roll of a Jedi.

Both Master Yoda and Master Windu were there to meet them. As the apprentices approached the three masters turned to greet them.

"Teevea Lyn speak to you I must." said Master Yoda. "Soon it must be."

*****

The meeting with Yoda took place later that evening.

"How fare you?" Yoda asked.

"Better then when we spoke last master. Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice, Obi-Wan have helped a great deal." She answered.

"Ready are you for your next assignment the council believes." the green JedI informed.

"I agree"

"That is why the title of knight the council gives you."

With bowed head she said, "Thank you, master."


	11. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

"The council mad me a knight." Teevea said with a smile spread across her face.

****

"That's great news." Obi-Wan responded before kissing her. His tone changed as the kiss ended. "Tomorrow we both go are separate ways to face different missions."

Her even gaze swept across the room. The room of a thousand fountains had changed from a place for meditation to a romantic meeting place. "Obi-Wan for tonight we have each other. Wait till we are apart to worry about meeting again."

He lead the young Jedi to her quarters. The night to be spent together giving into the connection deep inside. In the morning they would part but for now they had each other, the only thing they needed. 


End file.
